Chocolate Kisses
by Xianthra17
Summary: Story about the colors, extreme love for sweets, dentist appointments and the works... blah-blah-blah. The mind works mysteriously when one is having a sugar-rush attack. Hida x Sasu. YAOI. Be kind, it's my first try on the pair. R&R.


**AN** : Happy Birthday Hidan! (Too early... but probably wouldn't have the chance to post it on time... sooooooooo)

* * *

For** Mettlei**.

Meti... you chocolate-filled adorable rascal... this is what you do to me...

After that e-mail we shared, I told you I will write it out... so here... :P I hope I have met your expectations...

* * *

Story about the colors, extreme love for sweets, dentist appointments and the works... blah-blah-blah

The mind works mysteriously when one is having a **sugar-rush attack**... xD

* * *

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed...

* * *

**Chocolate Kisses**

_12:45 pm_

"Itachi Uchiha!" a loud happy voice boomed. Itachi, who was busy going through the papers on his desk, looked up bewildered from the sudden sound.

"Hidan! When did you arrive?" Itachi smiled as he got up from his table and walked towards the beaming man with Platinum locks standing before the opened door of his office room. They shook hands. Hidan moved closer and gave Itachi a tight hug.

"Just a few minutes ago. I knew I can find you easily compared to the others. How are you Itachi?" Hidan asked as his Magenta eyes scanned over Itachi's features. He was always on the go and have seen almost half the world from all the traveling he had done. It's been about 7 years since he last visited Japan and he noticed no change on the raven. He still looked the same. In fact, he looked even more handsome now than he was before.

"Sit down, please. Can I get you anything? Lunch?" Itachi graciously offered the man. Hidan placed the small bag he carried on the small coffee table near the window as he took a seat before Itachi. He and Itachi met in college and belonged to the same circle of friends. "Ah, don't fuss over me Itachi. I'm good. I had lunch on the plane." he said with a laugh.

"Do the others know that you are coming home?" Itachi asked. Hidan shook his head. "No, but I did mention it to Kakuzu and Deidara. And I am sure Sasori heard it by now. But I never got into the details with them as to when I will be arriving." the man grinned. Itachi smiled. Hidan was right. Of all their peers, he was the one that can easily be found. He worked in his own company and spent most of his days in the confines of his office. He rarely traveled, he had someone to do that for him.

So they chatted a bit, trying to get a few updates here and there. Itachi intercom-med his secretary for some refreshments for himself and Hidan. As they waited, Itachi checked his schedule for that afternoon. Someone knocked and brought their refreshments, Lemon iced tea with honey and a platter of warm, chocolate-chunk cookies. He smiled, he remembered Itachi having a massive sweet tooth like him. One of the many things they have in common.

"I will be meeting Konan and Pein this afternoon around 3, care to come?" Itachi asked. Hidan smiled "That would be lovely..." he stated as he took a sip of his honeyed lemon iced tea. He then took a cookie from the tray and gave it a hearty bite, savoring every morsel of the sweet treat.

The feel of the chocolate melting in his mouth made Hidan close his eyes. If there was such a thing as mouth orgasm, Hidan knew that he was having one as of the said moment.

Hidan loved sweets, probably too much for a grown man. He loved anything that has sugar on it. Warm or cold, solid or liquid - he didn't care. Everything with glucose was heaven for him.

Itachi noticed the way Hidan was eating the cookies. He smiled inwardly... Hidan was really enjoying himself. He felt that way the first time his teeth sank into the warm treat he offered the Platinum-haired man.

"The cookies are good aren't they?" Itachi stated and Hidan nodded his head. "Very... where did you get them?" licking his thumb clean. "There is this small pastry shop near here. Their cakes are masterpieces as well..." Itachi assured him.

Hidan missed talking to someone who can relate with his massive fondness for sweet treats. Funny that he usually get weird looks from colleagues who discover his hidden passion.

It was around 1:30 pm that Itachi got up from his chair and informed Hidan that they were leaving. Hidan walked behind Itachi and were soon in on the road.

"By the way Hidan, I have a small errand to make. Can I leave you with Sasuke for a while? I have a few business in his building. When I am done, we can go and meet Konan." Itachi asked. "Sure, no problem..." Hidan stated.

"So how is your brother?" he asked. Hidan tried to remember Sasuke - he can't really picture Sasuke out that much. He saw the boy a few times before but that was it. The only thing he can remember about Sasuke was his hair... he had this hair that defied gravity and any hair product imaginable. It was one of the few physical things that the younger Uchiha had different from his older brother.

"Oh, Sasuke? Well, he is doing good. He is now a dentist." Itachi stated. Hidan can hear the pride in Itachi's voice. Hidan smiled "A dentist... cool." he commented earning a nod from Itachi. Hidan silently wondered if Sasuke treated him. After all, they were brothers.

"But he is not my personal dentist, I would simply die if he was." Itachi exclaimed as if he read his thoughts.

Hidan chuckled "Why is that?" he asked. "Well, I will never hear the end all his rants about me eating sweets. He just doesn't seem to understand." Itachi wailed. The world was full of sweet-haters. Although the ratio was un-proportioned - having the bigger number favor the sweet-lovers, it still sounded impossible. No one should hate sweets. It was just simply wrong.

Okay, maybe he was just overreacting. Why was it like a mortal sin if men wanted chocolate or any sugary products? Girls seems to have all the fun. No one will ridicule or raise and eyebrow if a girl or woman expressed her love for sweets. But if men did the same, the world will burn. Life is fair... yeah, right!

"You still get brows raised about that, right Itachi?" Hidan asked. He and Itachi had this secret language about sweets the moment they found out that they shared the same passion. Itachi nodded and chuckled "I think we will never get to see the end of that." he said and Hidan chuckled along.

The traffic was kind and they reached the said building in more or less 15 minutes. The Uchiha logo screamed above the sky-rise building. Itachi parked his blood-red Porsche in the VIP section and made his way towards the building entrance. Hidan trailed behind, appreciating the architectural design of the building. Itachi did mention earlier that this belonged to Sasuke, so he assumed that there will be a clinic here.

As they got in the elevator, Itachi enumerated the existing businesses in the 15 story building. "This is Sasuke's pride and joy. He owns the top floor and his clinic is the floor below it." the long-haired raven explained. Hidan nodded "At least he enjoys what he is doing." he commented.

"Hn, I know a lot of people come here and try to make appointments for check-ups and stuff. But I would bet that they do that to try to woo Sasuke off." Itachi stated as he took his phone out and began typing something. Hidan chuckled "People?" he asked. "Yeah... men... women... they all come." Itachi said as he shoved the gadget back to his pocket.

The bell dinged and the elevator door opened. Hidan followed Itachi as he walked towards the smokey glass doors. The sensors slid the door open and they were welcomed by a woman with flame colored hair and black tortoiseshell-rimmed glasses. "Uchiha-san..." she said as she got up and gave a curtsy bow.

"Hello Karin, is Sasuke around?" he said and the woman nodded. Hidan smiled as he passed her and she gave him a small smile as well.

"Nice clinic... very... spacious." Hidan commented. Itachi chuckled "Sasuke said that he didn't want the kids to think that this is a clinic." Itachi told Hidan. "He treats kids as well?" he asked. "Yes. Sasuke is quiet good with his craft. I hear a lot of praises about him in this department." another proud moment for the elder brother.

Hidan felt his cellphone vibrate on his thigh. He took it out of his pocket and began reading the message that came in.

"Nii-san..."

That deep, throaty voice made Hidan stop his reading and look up. His eyes saw a man. This man stood tall, obviously a few odd inches above six feet. His frame was lean and fit, in other words - an athlete's body covered with a white coat. This can't be Sasuke... he was too grown up.

"Otouto..." Itachi called and the man nodded.

"I have to meet Juugo downstairs for a bit. Hidan will be staying for a while... you know Hidan, right?" Itachi asked as he pointed at Hidan. Sasuke nodded but didn't look at Hidan "Yeah, I know him. He can stay around. Maybe Karin will keep him company." he added. Sasuke excused himself and went to one of the doors.

"Don't mind him, he is like that when he is engrossed with his work." Itachi explained, his eyes crinkling. Hidan smirked "It's okay. I can manage another Uchiha." and that remark made Itachi laugh.

So Itachi left and Hidan was left with the red-head. They chatted for a while but then she became busy receiving calls. Hidan wandered around the room. The place was pure man... no frilly or sparkly items for adornment, everything were just in plain black and blue. Although at the corner, he spotted a shelf filled with colorful books, a table with neatly arranged stuffed toys and a few action figures... obviously meant for younger people.

He took a book and flipped the pages. The colorful material didn't get his attention so he closed it and returned it to the shelf.

Hidan was a man that couldn't stay put. He loved talking and usually spent a lot of time blabbing almost about anything. He decided to check on Sasuke. Karin did state that the young raven didn't have a patient as of the moment. Maybe he can pass some time with him as he waited for Itachi.

Hidan walked about, his shoes squeaked against the tiles. He peeked through the door and found Sasuke instantly. The raven was seated behind a Mahogany desk facing a laptop. He was wearing glasses and his brows were furrowed with concentration to whatever he was doing.

"Hidan, can I help you with anything?" he asked all of a sudden. Hidan jumped a bit but regained his composure. "Can I come in?" he asked and got a nod. He walked in Sasuke's private office. The room was colder than it was outside.

Sasuke, as long as Hidan can remember wasn't really a talker. So he decided to talk to the boy... er, young man. He was still in his domain and he had somewhat invaded his privacy.

"So, how is life Sasuke?" Hidan asked the silent raven. Sasuke didn't move an inch, he was so absorbed with whatever he was doing in front of the Charcoal Gray laptop before him. "Nothing much..." came the monotone reply.

"How about your love life? Married?" he asked. Sasuke sounded annoyed.

"Single." but he responded.

"Girlfriend?" shake.

"Boyfriend?" another shake.

No matter how much Hidan tried to make the young raven look at him, Sasuke's eyes were glued to the screen.

Hidan studied Sasuke. He had a lot of Itachi's features yet he looked on a league of his own. Sasuke's pale skin was a bit darker compared to Itachi's, maybe because the younger raven dons a motorcycle instead of the older's four-wheeled choices.

Sasuke also still had his weird-in-a-good-way hairstyle that no one can live up to except him. Dark hair framed the sides of his face and his bangs fell over his beautiful eyes like black silk. Well, Itachi's eyes were also beautiful... with dark lashes and perfect brows - but Sasuke's were pure torture to look at... eyes that mirrored silent mysteries... and the torture part was to fight the urge from drowning into those depths.

"Are you done looking at me?" Sasuke's question caught Hidan by surprise. Sasuke looked up, his gaze bore upon the Platinum haired man. It was the first time he looked at Hidan since he stepped into his clinic twenty minutes ago.

Sasuke didn't mind Itachi's friends that much. They come and go to their mansion most of the time. The one he knows the most among them was Kisame. The man and Itachi shadowed each other. He can't believe Kisame was Itachi's best friend... the blue-haired man was too serious - so Itachi-like... Oh, well... he just answered his own doubts.

The last time he saw Hidan was when he and Itachi were still in college and he was just about to graduate from high-school... that was like a decade or so ago. Hidan bulked up... the way he filled his shirt now was enough evidence. His hair was longer than he remembered, well he only remembered a few things about Hidan. But he never remembered being attractive as one of those said few things.

"I am..." came the amused reply. Hidan was chuckling lightly. Hidan's Amethyst eyes were dancing with delight. Sasuke scowled even more and placed his gaze back to his laptop's screen. "Good. Quit staring. I don't like it." Sasuke stated.

"I thought Uchiha men are used to stares..." Hidan said and Sasuke can detect hints of teasing in his tone. "Well, Itachi gets most of that." he snapped. Hidan shrugged and grew silent. Sasuke exhaled loudly and continued to tinker on his laptop.

A few minutes later, he heard paper ripping and foil crumpling. He didn't need to look up to know that Hidan was eating chocolate. He heard the same sort of sounds when Itachi eats a chocolate bar with him present. He really never had a sweet tooth, even when he was a child. He appreciated salty and spicy better than sweet.

"Want some?" Hidan asked and without looking Sasuke just snapped an annoyed 'no'. Hidan shrugged and continued eating. A silent wave filled the clinic. The only audible sound was the silent hum of the air-conditioning in the room.

"I thought you are a dentist..." Hidan commented, breaking the ice. "Yes I am. So?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you seemed to be staring at that screen more than your patients." the man commented.

"Well Hidan, today is Thursday. I usually don't have scheduled appointments on Thursdays. Only important patients are scheduled today and I have finished meeting them this morning. One more thing, I still work for Itachi despite me being a dentist. It's our company after all. I am double checking the stocks and orders.. so do you mind?." he explained, peering over the frame of his glasses. Hidan smiled innocently at him and nodded.

Hidan looked at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be as hot-headed as Itachi. And he now remembered Sasuke as a youngster, demanding Itachi's attention... very frank and straight-forward. He had a very sharp tongue and it seemed that didn't change at all.

He decided to finish his sweet treat. Eating the chocolate slowly, savoring it's rich creaminess. Licking his fingers free from the melted goodness. When he was eating chocolate, he had no care on what was happening around him... one of the simple pleasures in life that he enjoyed the most.

Sasuke looked at Hidan from the corner of his eye. If only Hidan knew how sexy he looked right now. He disliked what the man was eating, but he had this sudden urge to grab the man and lick his sticky fingers for him. He inhaled deeply and decided to ignore the sudden throbbing his cock was having.

After 5 minutes of silence, Hidan finished his chocolate bar. He looked at Sasuke and realize that the raven's brows have already softened down.

"Sasuke?" he called.

"Hmn?" Sasuke said, his voice didn't sound irritated anymore, at least he can mellow his emotions down instantly. Good, he didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him or anything. They've just met again after many years.

"Do you have something to drink?" he asked. The raven nodded. "Yeah, go in there and you will find the fridge on the right side near the window. Help yourself..." he motioned, pointing his finger towards the room behind him.

Hidan got up and made his way towards the said room. He saw the Cobalt blue appliance standing proudly against the cream-colored wall. He opened it and cringed.

The contents made him frown. By the looks of it, Sasuke seemed to be a health buff or something. He found fresh fruits, cheeses and something that looked like flat bread. Water filled containers neatly lined the side. He opened the freezer and found nothing that suited his tastes. A container of sorbet made of sour fruits. Where were all the real food?

He rummaged over and found a can of pineapple juice sitting at the back. He took it and closed the door. He went back towards Sasuke's table. Itachi should be arriving anytime soon.

While Hidan was out of the view, Sasuke sighed to himself. His act on being irritated seemed to have scared Hidan off. He had to do that to stop the unwanted urges that surfaced earlier. He was aware of Hidan's eyes all over him. If Hidan didn't stop pestering him, he could have lost control and had his way on the man.

But who says he can't have his way? They were alone in the room and Itachi would surely not be back in the next 30 minutes or so. Itachi and Juugo usually talk too much.

Time to take the gears to another level... He suddenly heard Hidan's steps. He smirked. He will have his way alright...

"Found anything to drink?" Sasuke asked as he came back to his chair. The raven was now looking at him, his chin rested on his wrist... the curled fingers covered his lips slightly. His glasses were now resting on the table. He seemed like a different man all of a sudden. No wonder Hidan hated office work. See how it can make a man seem to have dual personality. But it was a good thing.. he was now... conversational. Better than the bratty attitude he had on earlier. How can one be so moody? Hidan asked himself.

"Are you vegetarian or something? Where are all the food? What you have there are for old ladies!" Hidan exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled. For the first time Hidan saw and heard Sasuke laugh. His voice was all man, low... husky and extremely sexy.

"Old ladies? Please Hidan, surely you can think of better words for that. And besides, what things do you consider as food?" he asked.

"Where are the burgers? Meat? And most of all, where are the chocolates? You don't even have candies in your fridge!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at Hidan. He really was Itachi's friend alright. Both have high levels of love for said sweet things to put a 6 year old to shame.

"I don't like sweets Hidan." came the short reply.

Hidan looked at Sasuke. The man was serious. How can someone not like chocolate? How can anyone not want sweets in their life?

"You serious about that?" he eyed the raven. "Yes, I definitely am." Sasuke assured.

"Tell me Hidan, if my guess is correct - you devour sweets anytime of the day, correct?" he asked and got a nod. "You and Itachi are so alike..." he mumbled.

"Well, life without sweets is simply just too wrong..." Hidan stated as he downed the rest of the pineapple juice up.

"When was the last time you had your teeth checked?" Sasuke asked the older man. Hidan didn't expect that question and Sasuke saw the surprise in his eyes. "I believe it would have been... forever since the last time you stepped in a dentist's office, correct?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I really don't have any reasons to visit a dentist Sasuke..." Hidan said.

"Oh? How sure are you?" he coaxed the pale-haired man. A taunting smirk graced his lips.

"Very sure... you can see for yourself!" Hidan exclaimed, opening his mouth for inspection. Now that line made Sasuke's smile grow wider.

"I have heard a lot of people are afraid of us... regardless of age." Sasuke whispered, coaxing the man. Hidan's eyes flashed a shade darker. He knew he just hit a nerve. Itachi was like that as well. Grown man with weaknesses for sweets. Unbelievably amusing!

"I am not afraid of dentists and my teeth are in good condition!" Hidan exclaimed. He really had a short fuse and he hated it if someone teased him about his fondness for sweet things.

"Really? Then come. Let's have a look..." Sasuke stated as he got up from his chair. Hidan looked at Sasuke "Are you serious?" he asked. Sasuke turned and nodded "I rarely offer my services for free Hidan. Come, before I change my mind." the raven stated.

Hidan got up. Slowly deciding if he needed to follow the raven or not... thinking what can be so wrong to let Sasuke check his teeth. He took a deep breath... he wasn't really afraid of dentists... but Sasuke was different. He... well he didn't look like a dentist. He looked like too devilishly divine to even become real!

As if staring at him earlier was enough. Now fully visible from standing, Sasuke was a vision from head to toe. Despite the white doctor's gown he was using, Sasuke was wearing a powder blue shirt with brass-like buttons. A few buttons below his neck where undone, showing hints of his creamy skin. His black slacks hugged his muscled legs and thighs deliciously.

Hidan inhaled deeply. He was now just again reminded why he appreciated men over women. Men like Sasuke were simply too great to go un-worshiped. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

The stormy hair and the fit frame. Sasuke was very handsome. The boy he can vaguely remember physically has now evolved into this complex and undeniably delectable being. Hidan was aware that Sasuke knew how good looking he was.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked, breaking the indecent thoughts Hidan was having over his physique.

"Uh, yes..." Hidan's answer showed his uneasiness. Sasuke wasn't blind. He was aware of every appreciative glance Hidan gave him. He didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed the attention.

Inwardly, Sasuke was doing his little victory dance. It has been so long since he was given this kind of appreciation. Though Hidan didn't voice it out, his eyes said everything in his mind. Sasuke wanted to get the most of this moment. He will make sure Hidan will never forget this day.

"Sasuke, are you sure this is really a good idea?" Hidan asked. Sasuke chuckled, the low rumbling of his voice vibrated on his throat. Hidan never heard anything so sexy in his life. How can Sasuke be this sexy without even trying?

"Yes, it is. Now sit down Hidan!" the sudden demand made Hidan go weak on his knees. He obeyed and followed Sasuke towards the dentist's chair and dropped his weight on it. He can't even remember how it started, but reality hit him. Sasuke was teasing him. Out of the blue, Itachi's delicious younger brother was hitting on him.

"Sasuke?" Hidan called. Sasuke had his back on him. He heard a snap, making Hidan aware that Sasuke was donning surgical gloves on. "Yes, Hidan?" he asked as he turned around. "Are you chickening out?" he asked as he raised his hand and adjusted the fit of the gloves.

"I.. uh... no. Of course not." Hidan stated. Sasuke could see blush crawling on his cheeks. Hidan was a handsome man. He wondered if he was attached, well he will find out sooner or later.

He walked towards Hidan and adjusted the lights above him. He then placed a light blue dental bib over his chest. Though Sasuke's face was now half covered with a mask, Hidan could see that he was smiling, amusement glittered in his dark eyes.

"Sasuke... I... I t-think... t-this is really n-not that n-necessary..." Hidan stammered. Sasuke chuckled. "You and Itachi and the fear of dentists... you amuse me Hidan..." Sasuke stated.

It took a few seconds for Hidan's brain to register that Sasuke already strapped his left arm down. "Is this needed?" he asked as he wriggled his hand with the most movement he can make. "Yes..." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke hovered over him, as he looked down his hair spilled softly over his eyes. Hidan's attention was caught... mesmerized, he stared into Sasuke's eyes. Hypnotized by the beauty it displayed and the silent promises it told him.

Sasuke moved, his gloved fingers held Hidan lightly by his jawline. He then made Hidan's head tilt up a bit. Sasuke was too close for comfort. Hidan can now smell Sasuke's expensive cologne by the way they were positioned.

Hidan's heart started to pound louder and louder. Was Sasuke aware how his body reacted on him? Hidan suddenly felt warm all over, his pants growing a bit too tight down south.

"Open up wide for me Hidan..." Sasuke taunted him. His voice was soft like silk. He loved the way his name sounded on Sasuke's tongue.

Hidan really didn't know what to do. Sasuke pulled the mask down and revealed an alluring smile. He traced the man's jaw and saw goosebumps scatter over Hidan's neck lightly.

"Hidan..." that throaty whisper made Hidan open his mouth. And in one swift move, Sasuke covered his lips over the Hidan's unexpected ones.

Hidan's eyes grew large with surprise. Sasuke was looking intently at him though their lips were still connected. Hidan can smell and even taste Sasuke's minty breath. He suddenly felt Sasuke's tongue roam around. He felt the tip of the warm, slick muscle wriggle about... moving along every possible curve of his mouth... teasing the roof... running against his teeth... passing over his gums... the sensation alone almost made Hidan come.

Sasuke stopped and released Hidan's mouth. A teasing smile graced his lips. That was something! Hidan didn't even know if he can call that a kiss. It was more than that... no one ever kissed him that way before.

"You are right Hidan..." Sasuke murmured huskily. Hidan blinked "Uh... about what?" he managed to say. His heart was beating wildly that it was deafening. He didn't expect any of this...let alone from someone like Sasuke Uchiha.

"That you do have perfect teeth..." the raven commented as his smile grew wider... seducing the very little sanity that was left in Hidan's half-conscious mind.

He looked at Sasuke and realized that what just happened between them was something the raven wanted. He wanted it.

The little surprise the raven gave him frazzled his nerves a bit, but Hidan regained his confidence right away after seeing the little smile Sasuke was sporting. He can't deny the attraction between them right now. He wanted to kiss Sasuke again.

Hidan noticed Sasuke licking his lips. He realized that Sasuke might just had his share of sweets from kissing him.

"You know what Hidan? I think I told you earlier that I am really not that fond of sweets..." Sasuke said half-smiling. Hidan nodded his response. Sasuke chuckled and moved towards him again "...but if they are on you... I wouldn't mind having some..." he added and winked as he removed the rubber gloves from his hands using his teeth.

Now that did it! With his free hand, Hidan pulled Sasuke closer to him. Their chests collided and he heard Sasuke give a small sexy yelp. "Are you always this close to your patients?" Hidan asked. It was his time to tease the raven. Despite Sasuke acting too straight-forward, he knew that somewhere inside the raven wanted someone who can dominate him.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked sweetly, moving his hands up so he can touch Hidan's hair. Hidan smirked, loving the feel of Sasuke's added weight against him. He was also enjoying the feel of Sasuke's slender fingers against his scalp, the way the slender fingers run through his hair... Sasuke's soft touches made Hidan want to groan out with satisfaction. Sensuality must be Sasuke's middle name.

"I want to know Sasuke..." Hidan stated. If they will continue this little charade, he knew exactly where it will end up. And being a selfish bloke, he had no intentions of sharing Sasuke with anyone else. Once he marked him, he will be his and that was final.

He heard Sasuke chuckle softly, the raven leaned closer and Hidan can feel his breath tickling his jaw "No Hidan... I don't give special treatment out that easily." he informed Hidan.

Fatal attraction was something Hidan never ventured explaining to himself. It was something that can never be reasoned out. Just look at what was happening right now... so many things to think about... like what would Itachi say if he finds out about him and Sasuke? Or was Sasuke really into relationships or just flings? Or maybe this was just sugar-rush? But despite all the said things, it all rounded up to one thing... he wanted Sasuke and nothing was going to stop him form having his way on the raven.

"You surprised me..." Hidan said as he closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Sasuke's fingers on his head. "I did? How amusing..." Sasuke's voice was now heavy and sultry. Suddenly the room wasn't that cold anymore. Hidan opened his eyes and found Sasuke's dark ones looking back at him. The dark eyes rimmed with crimson hues. Hidan didn't need to be a genius to understand that Sasuke wanted what he wanted. The feeling was mutual.

"Kiss me Hidan..." the request echoed deliciously in all over Hidan's senses. "Remove the straps first, sweet lips..." Hidan stated to which the raven happily obliged. The straps were gone and Hidan's hands went to automatically to Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke moved up and sat on Hidan's lap, straddling him in the process. The dentist's chair squeaked under them. Sasuke's fingers left Hidan's hair and were now on his collar, touching him and caressing to insanity...

"Sasuke?" Hidan whispered. "Yes?" he responded. "Do you know what you are doing to me?" he asked. The raven nodded "Bizarre isn't it? This is not the usual me. But it seems so right... everything just seems so natural... like I have known you all my life..." Sasuke whispered back... brushing his lips on Hidan's cheek. Sasuke then planted a small kiss on his throat and continued to do so on the sides of his neck. The skin where Sasuke's lips touched burned intimately, awakening the wanton need that have been dormant in him for years.

"If you continue doing that, there will be no turning back..." Hidan mumbled, his voice coming out almost a half-growl. "I don't have plans going elsewhere." came the sultry reply. Hidan smiled as he looked intently at Sasuke. He cupped Sasuke's face and moved closer. Sasuke's lips parted slightly, showing the tips of his teeth. His pink tongue slid against the exposed edges. Hidan exhaled loudly, he usually can't stand teasing that much, he just gets too impatient.

He kissed Sasuke, softly at first. Feeling the velvet softness of the raven's lips against his own. Sasuke moved and adjusted his sitting position, resting his plump ass against Hidan's growing erection. The friction of their slacks and the jeans weren't helping at all, each slight movement sent delicious currents all over... thus increasing the sensations to heights unimaginable.

Hidan wasn't an exhibitionist and he usually valued privacy the most. But he wanted Sasuke too much to think about his values. He wasn't born prude. And he knew that once he stops, it will change everything... and he didn't want anything changed. Actually, everything was going the way liked it. He couldn't think of wanting anything in any other way.

Sasuke had his share of kisses, but Hidan's kiss was something different. His kiss was done with utmost care, as if he was kissing something very fragile - something breakable. Hidan's kisses felt like he was worshiping you, and hell... he wanted to be worshiped!

He kissed Hidan back... wanting the older man to feel his need. He never wanted anyone this much so fast. Heavens, they just met today... well that is an understatement, they have met years back. They just never had the opportunity to get to know each other before.

Hidan left Sasuke's lips and went for his neck. The smooth skin welcomed his lips. The warm scent filled his nose. Sasuke smelled like buttercream and musk. How he came to that smell, Hidan couldn't explain. But the sweet tangy smell appealed to him greatly. It made him want the younger man all the more. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed Sasuke face closer to him, pushing his tongue in and savoring the sweetness of Sasuke's mouth.

"We.. Karin..." Hidan whispered, trembling as Sasuke's hands went in his shirt. "She won't know... we will be very... quiet..." Sasuke breathily whispered as his fingers brushed against Hidan's nipples. "Itachi..." Hidan gasped, he suddely grew speechless as he felt Sasuke wriggle above him. "Hmm, Itachi indeed. We have to be very quick then..." Sasuke breathed heavily.

Anticipation was killing them both. Hidan heard Sasuke moan in his mouth. "You have too many clothes on Sasuke..." Hidan whispered against the lush skin. Sasuke shivered as he felt Hidan's hands all over him. "What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke asked. Hidan growled. He reached for Sasuke's shirt. Fingers fumbled crazily against the buttons of the raven's shirt. "Fuck!" Hidan grunted as the dainty buttons slid against his trembling fingers.

Sasuke gasped as Hidan grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open. Buttons flew in all directions. Sasuke's lean frame came to view, making Hidan's throat go dry. "Touch me Hidan..." Sasuke asked moving closer, coaxing the man to touch him. Hidan ran his fingers over Sasuke's creamy skin. "You are simply beautiful Sasuke..." Hidan commented. He placed his index finger in his mouth for a moment - just enough to wet it and then rubbed it against one of Sasuke's perk nipples.

Sasuke groaned. Hidan claimed the raven's lips again... fearing that they might be heard. His cock was throbbing painfully. He have never been this aroused before. "Your pants..." Hidan huffed. Sasuke scrambled off Hidan and went down on his knees. "Sasuke! I said yours.. not... mine..." Hidan stuttered as Sasuke's hands flew to the zipper of his jeans. "Ssshhh..." the raven shushed him and continued what he started.

Sasuke's slender fingers easily freed his bursting hardness from it's confines. Hidan's breathing spiked up as he blushed both from fear and excitement. Sasuke smiled wickedly as he pulled Hidan's jeans lower, only stopping as it reached the midst of his thighs. Sasuke took Hidan's pride in his hand "Lovely..." he whispered.

Sasuke lowered his had and gently kissed the head of Hidan's cock. Gasping, Hidan dared not to blink for he might lose the wonderful view he was having right now. His pre-cum glistened over the slit. Sasuke thumbed the liquid and spread it all over the head. Hidan thanked every holy being that he knew that he was seated, because if he wasn't he would have fallen down because his knees were now jellied.

Sasuke's pink tongue came to view. He did a small experimental lick and looked up. Hidan knew he was flushed and wide-eyed at of the moment. "Mind if I suck you off?" Sasuke asked. Hidan shook his head violently. Sasuke grinned and took Hidan in his mouth.

Hidan knew he can now die and go to his happy place among the all holy. The raven devoured him. Greedily and hungrily, Sasuke licked and sucked every bit of flesh Hidan has to offer down there. Holding against the chair's edges for additional support, Hidan's feet trembled as he tried so hard not to fall off the chair. "S-Sasuke... " Hidan's mind wasn't cooperating with his tongue. He was now breathing through his mouth... he needed more air than his nose can take in... he think that he was actually seeing... stars.

Sasuke can feel Hidan's shaft throbbing. By the sound of Hidan's grunts and squirms, he knew he was making the man feel good. He held the engorged shaft up as his tongue gave Hidan's balls a good lap. Hidan's body jerked and trembled wildly from the tremors that move brought to him. Giving the sensitive organ another lick, Hidan's hands flew to Sasuke's head, his fingers ran through the raven's locks. Sasuke gently kissed the soft folds, lapping it from time to time.

A gurgled moan escaped Hidan's lips. Sasuke then took one in his mouth. Hidan jerked upwards again and as gently as he could... though it pained his heart, tugged the delightful head away "S-sasuke... e-enough..." he whispered. If the raven continued, he would be a screaming mess in no time.

Sasuke got up, licking his lips as he faced Hidan. He grinned widely - exposing his perfect teeth. The gesture made Hidan see the playful little tease behind the white coat.

Sasuke leaned over and threw his arms around Hidan. "You are delicious..." Sasuke whispered. Hidan cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him hungrily. The lovely sounds Sasuke were making went directly to Hidan's cock... making the heated shaft twitch with heavy want. Hidan's throbbing erection watered as it rubbed against Sasuke's clothed erection. Releasing the kiss, he reached for Sasuke's pants... his shaky hands fumbled over the button and zipper.

Frantic, but he succeeded. He quickly pulled it down. Sasuke's lovely blushing cock sprang out, hard and proud. Hidan pulled Sasuke cove, as if he didn't weigh a thing. Their slick chests collided... lips crashing as the hungry kissing started all over again. Hidan held Sasuke in place, hands on his behind and pushed him towards him, grinding his body against Sasuke's... their prides rubbing along each move.

Sasuke was getting breathless. Hidan tasted like chocolate and pineapples... and a faint hint of something bitter and zesty... something like - tea. But he didn't care. What he cared for now was feeling... feeling the heated palms on him. Holding him... touching him in the right places...

"H-hidan..." Sasuke whimpered as Hidan's large hands molded against the cheeks of his ass. "Yes?" Hidan answered him, his hair was disheveled "I want you in me now..." Sasuke pleaded. Hidan didn't need any other coaxing. He grabbed Sasuke by the hips and turned him around, pulling his closer in the process... covering the distance between Sasuke and his angered member. He hoped that Sasuke can take him. His mind was too fucked up to think straight as of the moment.

He spread the creamy ass open and ran his thumb against the rosy hole. Sasuke's body jerked upward but Hidan held him in place. Hastily spreading the juices around his shaft and prayed that it will serve it's purpose, he placed the head of his cock on Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke can feel the heat Hidan's cock was emitting. He wanted this so badly that he didn't care if Itachi walked up to them right now.

"H-hidan... now... oh god.. now..." he pleaded. He knew he needed to be ashamed of himself, acting like a whiny, needy slut. But hell, he needed Hidan and he wasn't stupid enough not to give in to his desires. He didn't even care that the Platinum haired man didn't prepare him. They were both trembling and needy.

"Ah!" a loud surprised yelp escaped Sasuke's lips as the first few inches of the delicious pain filled him. Hidan covered his mouth and pulled him close, his back crashed against Hidan's chest. Hidan's other hand held Sasuke in place as he pushed his cock deeper in Sasuke's ass. "Fuck Sasuke, you are so tight..." Hidan growled into his hear. Sasuke's groans came out muffled, thanks to HIdan's hand.

Sasuke's mind was experiencing euphoric bliss. He can feel Hidan's cock fill him up, leaving him temporarily but coming back with more intensity. Hidan continued to thrust in and out of him. His hand still covered his mouth, he can feel Hidan's heavy breathing on his neck.

Sasuke raised his right leg up and rested his foot on the chair's foot rest. He met Hidan's every thrust. He felt a sudden pain on his neck. Hidan bit him... and then licked the abused skin. Sasuke trembled and held on the chair's arms tighter, his nails scraping on the synthetic leather and ripping it.

"Sasuke... fuck..." Hidan grunted as his thrusts increased it's speed. They were both panting heavily. Unable to tell Hidan what he wanted, Sasuke pushed his body back, causing Hidan to slide backwards. With the change of angle, Hidan removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth to hold himself up. But before he could do that, Sasuke placed his other foot on the foot rest and was now fully seated on Hidan's lap.

"Hah! Sasuke!" Hidan groaned as Sasuke took over the thrusts. He began pushing himself up and down against Hidan's cock, riding him vigorously as the chair squeaked and groaned beneath them. "Hidan... so fucking good..." Sasuke moaned and he continued to bounce about. Faster... harder... Sasuke was going in pace with how Hidan wanted it to be... he closed his eyes... it was too much... he can't hold on anymore...

"Fuck! Sasuke!" he grunted loudly in between gritted teeth as he burst inside Sasuke. He shuddered as his back fell against the chair. He was tired, trembling, sated and contented. He felt Sasuke's weight fall on his chest. They were both breathing heavily. As his mind began to clear after the tremors of their climax, he felt warmness on his knees and thighs and didn't have to see what it was. His lips curled into a tired smile. He raised his arm and placed it over Sasuke's chest and cradled him in a one-armed hug.

That was probably the best he ever had in his entire existence. And come to think of it, they were still somewhat clothed. "Hidan..." Sasuke whispered. "Hm?" Hidan asked as he nuzzled his nose on Sasuke's nape. "Can I ask you something?" Sasuke whispered.

Hidan nodded. "Is there someone I need to be jealous of?" Sasuke asked. Hidan beamed widely. Words may get into their way, but he got what the raven was telling him. He planted a small kiss behind Sasuke's ear "I was about to ask you the very same thing..." he stated. "Good... I don't like sharing." the raven said as he moved and slowly got on his feet.

He pulled his pants back and zipped it up. He turned around to face Hidan, his chest still exposed "Sorry about the buttons..." Hidan smirked. The raven chuckled "Hmm, I am not..." the raven winked. He watched as Sasuke went to his desk and produced a silver booklet stapler. Skillfully he stapled the edges of the shirt until it looked like it was buttoned up again... minus the presence of the said buttons. Hidan gently laughed as he got up and pulled his pants back up as well.

Sasuke walked towards Hidan and tilted his head up, meeting the man's violet gaze "I'll be seeing you around..." he said as he planted a kiss on Hidan's lips. As soon as their lips parted, they heard Itachi's shoes clicking towards them. The elder raven soon came to view "Hidan, let's go..." he called out. Sasuke looked at them and nodded. Itachi nodded as well. As Hidan followed Itachi out, he turned his head to face Sasuke. The raven was looking at him with a smile on his lips. _'I'll call you..._' Hidan mouthed. The raven grinned and gave a small nod. Hidan left the clinic quiet happy.

Hidan silently followed Itachi. His heart pounded hard as he tried to take up courage to ask Itachi for his brother's number. He can always call Sasuke's clinic and ask for it from Karin. But he wanted to talk to Sasuke as soon as possible.

"Itachi?" Hidan called out as they headed towards the elevator. Itachi looked at Hidan "Yes?" he asked. Hidan suddenly ran his fingers through his hair, he looked fidgety and somewhat nervous... "Can I ask for Sasuke's number?" he asked.

Itachi raised his brow "You want Sasuke's number?" he asked. Hidan nodded, his tousled silver hair bouncing.

Hidan handed him his phone and Itachi thumbed the number in. He gave it back to Hidan and gave him a quizzing look.

Hidan noticed Itachi's wonder. It was too early to tell him about them. He will have to ask Sasuke about Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi..." he said as he pocketed the gadget.

"He likes tomatoes..." Itachi said the moment the elevator doors closed.

"What?" Hidan asked in confusion.

"I said he likes tomatoes. Make him cry and I will kill you..." Itachi stated as he started the engine.

Hidan started to blush. Nothing really goes unnoticed under Itachi's watchful eyes. Big brothers must be really like that.

"Trust me Itachi, I won't..." Hidan assured the raven.

Itachi looked at Hidan and then gave him a big smile "I know you won't..." he added as he patted Hidan's back.

Hidan grinned. He just got his go signal!

**The End**

* * *

There... it is done.

I hope it was bearable/readable.

Now I shall go back to bed and hide under the covers.

Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
